bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Njalm2/Alignments
Right, I've for some time now wondered whether or not to introduce alignments as an optional way to categorize ones character. Alignments are basically moral and ethical perspectives as represented by people, creatures and societies. One may of course ask what the benefit of alignments would be in the long run, other than the fact that it is to some an interesting prospect --- to start things slowly, I'll introduce the community to three alignments, Chaotic Good, Chaotic Neutral and Neutral Evil. I'll include more if the community likes the idea. Alignments Chaotic Good Chaotic Good characters are typically rebels of their respective society, they favor change for the greater good but are highly disdainful of lawful organizations which get in the way for widespread improvement. These characters always strives to do good, and their actions are justly so. But their lack of boundaries when it comes to the rules may conflict with the general view of society. Chaotic Good characters puts enormous weight on freedom and will commonly fight for the case of the oppressed, a chaotic good character may employ almost any tactic however dishonorable or inappropriate in order to further the cause of good. The Chaotic Good character puts his personal and others freedom as highly as life and happiness, he strictly believes that one can only make the most out of themselves by referring solely to their own conscience; and will commonly go out of their way to see their views realized. To them, life has no structured plan or inherited law - you do as your heart directs you and do good, for the sake of alleviating suffering and to make the world a better place. Chaotic Good characters will lie, cheat or deceive others if they found that it forwarded the cause of good, and they're more likely to kill off an evil enemy than they are to see him or her taken prisoner and brought to court for a fair judgment. A Judgment they view to be biased and unreasonably flawed. A man who accepts almost any means necessary in order to depose of an evil tyrant, no matter the costs to himself or his person, or the kind-hearted thief who plunders the rich and gives the money to the poor are just two examples of Chaotic Good individuals. Chaotic Good is defined by a lack of regard to rules, and essentially acting on their own gut feeling for what they deem to be the correct path. Examples Canon - '''Ichigo Kurosaki: Ichigo is Chaotic Good because he actively goes against the rules of whatever society he feels oppresses people, most specifically the laws of Soul Society. Ichigo finds any rule which restricts the good and happiness of others as being completely abhorrent and would no doubt ignore any rules of such a nature. This can be traced back to his conversation with Byakuya; he stated that he would tear down the rules in a heartbeat if it meant saving his sisters, and that Byakuya should have done the same. '''Fanon - Kenji Hiroshi; Kenji is an excellent example of a Chaotic Good character, he goes out of his way to help or save innocents and would gladly put his life on the line to do so. Additionally, he's not bound by the rules and ignores them in favor of acting on his own gut-feeling whenever he deems it appropriate; which is sort to say, always. The fact that he's willing to resort to dirty tactics is also a clear example of this. Chaotic Neutral A Chaotic Neutral character puts his own freedom above all else, he values it greatly and would commonly avoid authorities or defy rules simply because he knew he could, they are somewhat similar to their Chaotic Good counterparts in this, but unlike them, they care little about the freedom of others and are prone to making large decisions on the fly, examples includes cheerfully and laughingly betting away all of their belongings on the roll of a single die, and they're known to be highly unreliable. To such extends that the only actually reliable thing about them is that they cannot be safely relied upon! They'd undermine the authority figures of their nation and country if possible and commonly regard themselves as being above the law; they'll certainly never freely accept a prison sentence and would resist detainment if they felt it was plausible to do so; and provided that they thought they could get away with it. They won't betray their country or allies though, unless the situation is dire. They're well-known for putting chance and luck higher than earnest work and responsibility. Chaotic Neutral characters will lie, steal and cheat their way if it furthers their own self-interests, they may harm but they never kill innocents; at least not intentionally. They believe everyone are free to pursue their freedom however they so wish, whether for the good or bad of others. Examples Canon - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: Grimmjow despises authority of any kind and he’s only loyal to Aizen as far as the latters reach extends; he openly challenges and ignores authority, whether this authority comes from Tousen or Gin, or any other higher ranked Espada. He willfully ignored a direct order from Aizen and went to Karakura Town town to depose of the enemies there, furthermore he honored his own pleasures and desires before his duty as an Espada when he prevented Ulquiorra from finishing off Ichigo and even resorting to sealing away the latter so that he could fight Ichigo one on one. Neutral Evil A neutral evil character does whatever he feels he can get away with, he's always out for himself and his own profit and is willing to go trough any medium to accept this. Whether this involves sticking with the government or working against it is of no relevance to them. They will lie, but only if they think they'd benefit from it one way or another, they wouldn't go out of their way to cause death and mayhem, but they'd certainly have no qualms of doing such should it pay off sufficiently well; a neutral evil character may betray her allies-of-the-moment. But not unless they're certain the gain outweighs the risk. As a general rule, Neutral Evil characters are very selfish and any goals they have invariably centers around them, and perhaps their closest associates and friends. The neutral evil is an unscrupulous, self-serving character who is only out for himself. Power, glory, wealth, position, and anything that will make his life more comfortable is his goal. It matters not who gets caught in the middle, as long as he comes out smelling like a rose. This person will lie, cheat, and kill anyone to attain his personal goals; whenever appropriate. They are primarily indifferent about their own methods and will follow a law only if they feel it is convenient, or if breaking it would be less rewarding than following it. Should an oppurtunity arise, they WILL take it, and would spare those whom are trampled beneath their boots little to no thought. However, their endless search for self-profit and preservation sometimes makes them commit slightly agreeable acts, especially towards their allies, though they always have their self-interest in mind and expect to be repayed. Examples 'Canon '- Nnoitra Gilga: Nnoitra is motivated primarily with his own strength and level of power. Furthermore he's also motivated by his desire to be the strongest, but he's also known to not shun anything to get his will done, he's willing to perform highly underhanded actions and is likely to fight dirty whenever it. He lacks a code, and if anything it'd be as simple as "Winning, no matter the costs or the means" - he's fully willing to gang up on others and is even more so willing if his opponents happens to be a woman. 'Fanon '- Shigenaga Arma: Shigenaga fits this to a tee, he's willing to use any means nessecary to reach his goals, and wouldn't particularily care whom he tramples upon, whether they'd be innocents or not. He's primarily concerned with himself and his own profit and would only agree to help others if it were favorable for him to do so, never out of sympathy or guilt. He'd even betray his allies if it were profitable enough, but he'd prefer to do it without their knowledge if possible. Category:Blog posts